Into the Great Unknown
by nonchalant confession
Summary: Gale's world is turned upside down when the girl he secretly loves, Katniss Everdeen, falls in love with Peeta Mellark in the arena of the 74th Hunger Games. Upon hearing that they will return together as a couple, he makes a decision that will change his lives of everyone he knows and loves forever. A Galeniss story. Gale POV.
1. The Problem

**So I decided to write another Galeniss story, from Gale's POV. Hope you enjoy this one!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

I stand in the middle of the square watching yet another Hunger Games, only this time, it's different. The female tribute is not some girl from class, or one that lives down the road from me. The girl competing in the 74th Games is my best friend and hunting partner, Katniss Everdeen.

Before she left, I gave her simple instructions: find a bow and to remember that it's just like hunting. Nowhere in my instructions did I tell her to put her life in danger to tend to her wounded district partner. That's not what you do in the Hunger Games. It's every person for him or herself. Even the Careers who form alliances turn on each other near the end.

She is currently a sitting duck, waiting in a cave trying to mend a wound that will never heal. Even if she could heal Peeta Mellark, what could he provide her? He's a baker with no training in combat or weaponry. He's only a liability. I guess it doesn't really matter. He'll be gone soon and he knows it. He starts blabbering about when he is gone and the only way she can shut him up is to rest her head on his chest. During yesterday's required viewing, they left off with the two of them huddled close to one another of the cave floor, waiting for a miracle I suppose.

Today, the footage starts with a special announcement about a special feast at the Cornucopia. She perks up when the voice mentions they need something—in their case medicine. Before she even makes her next move, I know she'll go. It angers me to know she'd risk her life for someone she barely knows. What good would that do her? I shut down my thoughts as they begin to speak.

"Your medicine." Katniss says picking her bow off the floor.

"No." he urges her. Apparently he's figured out her intentions as well.

"You need it or you can't walk." she continues.

"Katniss, you're not going to risk your life for me. I won't let you." he says taking her arm. Finally. Who would have thought the most logical person would be the one who is delirious from a high fever.

"You would do it for me, wouldn't you?" she then questions him. He doesn't answer her, only asks why she is doing this, a question I have been asking all along. I wait with anticipation; maybe I'll finally get an answer. I then watch as she drops her bow and lunges toward him, her lips connecting with his. After a few seconds, my eyes can no longer endure the sight of him and her sharing an intimate kiss. My gut feels like it's being twisted and punched all at the same time.

I look back to the screen when I hear their voices again. She starts to leave but then he begs her to stay. She obliges, cuddling close to him once again. That feeling in my gut returns again. It only gets worse when I see her leave for the Cornucopia shortly after she drugs him with sleep syrup that her mentor sent. I don't think I could take watch my best friend dying on the screen in front of me. It's a set up, a trap, a way to bring the remaining tributes together for another bloodbath. I turn away from the screen and take a step backwards. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look back to see my mother looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I can't." I murmur lowly.

"Be careful." she says rubbing my back. I make my way through the crowd until I reach the back. I quickly and quietly slip away without any Peacekeepers noticing my departure. My feet carry me swiftly to the border of District 12 to a chain link fence that has long been void of its electric current. I slide underneath the hole in the ground, where Katniss and I sneak through to hunt. I then find myself sprinting through the forest, not stopping until I reach the clearing. I slow my pace, walking then collapsing in the grass. I look down at the valley and take a few calming breaths.

We were here a week ago, her and I, on the day of the Reaping eating berries and making fun the Capitol accents. This is where I asked her to run away with me. She laughed off my idea, telling me it would never work. If she had listened to me, we could have been long gone by now. She wouldn't be in a death match kissing some other guy. She should be deep in the woods, safe, kissing me instead.

I almost told her. I was so close. We were alone in the Justice Building, to give our farewells. Just as I was about to tell her I loved her, I was interrupted by the Peacekeepers. I frantically tried to get out the words but just as I was getting there, the door slammed in my face. I lay back and close my eyes, wondering what she would have said in response when I told her. Would she have kissed me like she kissed him?

I lay there for the next hour, trying to clear my head but it always comes back to her. I think about how there is a good chance that I might never see her again and it's enough to make my heart ache. Who am I supposed to hunt with or say scandalous things about the Capitol to? I don't want anyone else. I just want my Catnip.

I make my way back to my home where my family is carrying on like normal. I walk into the kitchen area and give my mother the game I found in my snares on the way home.

"She made it back safely." she says with a smile. I breathe a sigh of relief. It still doesn't erase my annoyance with her actions. "She still shouldn't have gone back. _She_ didn't need the medicine."

"People do all sorts of crazy things when they are in lo—" my mother says quickly catching herself. It's too late, though. I know what word she was going to say. She looks at me apologetically while taking my hand. I think she's always known about my feelings for Katniss, perhaps even before I really understood what was going on.

"You really think it's love?" I ask her.

"It might be." she says, trying to spare my feelings. I guess only time will tell to know for sure. I leave the kitchen for the living room, where my siblings are currently playing. Vick and Rory are playing some sort of pirate game while Posy lies on the floor flipping through a storybook.

"I didn't know you could read." I say crouching down closer to her.

"Just looking at pictures." Posy answers.

"Want me to read to you?' I ask.

"Yes!" she says picking herself and book off the ground. I sit down on the couch and she crawls into my lap. She hands me the book and I begin the story. While I read, she comments on the story or the pictures on the page. It's hard to believe that she's already 4 years old. I continue to read to her until dinner is ready. We meet at the table, each us of taking our usual spots. Conversation is at a minimum. With the Games taking up most of our day, there isn't too much for us to talk about anyway. It's Posy that breaks the silence.

"What are star-cross lovers?" she asks with curiosity to which I spit out the sip of water I have just drunk into the air. No one really knows what to say. I'm sure Vick and Rory aren't aware of the meaning and my mom and I just look at each other. Posy continues, determined for an answer. "What is it? They said it on the screen today."

It's what they always refer to when talking about Katniss and Peeta. They are the star-crossed lovers of District 12. It's been that way ever since he revealed his true feelings for her at the interview. A lot of people have found the story to be very compelling. I try to think of a way to explain it in the way a 4 and a half year old would understand but my mother beats me to it.

"It means they love each other but they cannot be together."

"Why?" she asks.

"Because only one of them can make it out of there Pose." I say, revealing to her the bitter truth of the Games.

"Why?" she asks again. This is the first year she's really been aware of the Games, asking a lot of questions.

"Because that's the way the game is played." my mother says.

"Well that's not fair." she says with a furrowed brow.

"No, it's not." I say quietly as I stab my peas.

"It's different this year thought...with the rule change." Rory finally says. Ah yes, that lovely rule change, where both tributes from the same district can come home alive. For some reason, I still don't trust that amendment to the rules made by the Gamemakers. I keep this thought to myself.

We continue eating in silence and then turn in for bed. The Capitol cut off our electricity early tonight to make up for the output used to broadcast the Games in our district. I close my eyes and slowly slip away, allowing sleep to take me away from this reality.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! ****Let me know what you think about the story so far in the reviews.**

**I have to say I have some plans for this story but I'm not even exactly sure what will ultimately happen. I can promise you Galeniss though, even if it takes a couple chapters ;) **


	2. The Solution

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter and added this story to their favorites/alerts. Here is another chapter for you to hopefully enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Games are over and I am faced with some good news and some bad news. The good news is that Katniss is coming home alive. The bad news is that Peeta Mellark is coming home with her. Not that I'm for anyone dying really. I just have a problem that he shares my affection for Katniss and worse, she feels something for him as well.

After watching them over the last few days of the Games, there is no doubt in my mind that she loves him. The way she kissed him and caressed his body has proved that. It's been weird seeing this side of my best friend. I never even knew she had it in her. I guess it had been lying dormant inside of her waiting for the right person to set that spark. I only wish it had been me.

Now I lie here in my bed, up later than I should be. The house is quiet apart from Rory's random bouts of talking in his sleep and Vick's light snoring. I get out of my bed and lay on the sofa, thinking about what happens next. She'll be home in a week after the interviews and special events.

Things will be different now. It will have to be now that she's a victor. I wonder if Katniss will venture outside the fence now that she has more money than she could ever spend in her lifetime. I hope she'll at least come with me to keep me company. I then wonder if I'd be able to handle myself, alone in the woods with her. The past few months have been a struggle especially during the times when we are close in proximity. With her current situation, there is no way I could do the things I long to do with her.

I think of solutions, to make life as pain free as possible. I could avoid her but I know she'd end up finding me. She knows all the places I frequent. I could find some other girl to make her jealous; wouldn't be difficult to do. Over the past few years, my popularity has great increased among the girls my age both in town and the Seam. That wouldn't be good though, because it doesn't fix my problem of wanting to be with her.

My third solution is boldest of them all. I do what I've thinking about for so long. I escape to the woods, taking my family with me. I'd finally have the freedom I've talked about for so long and I would not have to worry about my siblings' names being cast into the Reaping.

I wait until the afternoon when Rory and Vick are playing with friends and Posy is napping to talk to my mom. We sit at the table, across from each other and I struggle where to begin. I've never told about this before.

"I want to live in the woods." I say. She looks at me with surprise but luckily doesn't shoot me down.

"Just you?" she asks.

"No, all of us…the whole family." She leans back in her chair and crosses her arms, contemplating what I've just said.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I can't stay here." I say, my brow furrowed as trace an indentation in the wood table.

"Why?" she presses.

"Gosh, Mom, you're starting to sound just like Posy." I say feeling annoyed with her questioning.

"If I'm going to drag my four children out into the wilderness, I think I have a right to know why you're so adamant about us leaving."

"There are loads of reasons." I tell her. "For one, I'm 18 and I'll be forced into the mines, just like Dad was when he was my age. I don't want to spend the rest of my life down there. There's also the Reaping. The kids are getting older. I managed to escape selection but I can't stand the thought of any of them being chosen as tribute. Plus, Dad always talked about us escaping. I think now is a good time."

"And those are _all_ the reasons?"

"Yes." I tell her.

"_All _of them?" she asks giving me that look like she knows I'm hiding something. How is it that mothers know when you're lying or omitting something?

"I think the last one goes without saying."

"I'd like to hear it. Just to make sure we are on the same page."

"Mom!" I groan. She looks at me sternly and I know there is no getting away from this. "I can't be around her anymore."

"She'll need you."

"No she won't. She has him now. What could I ever be to her now?"

"Her friend."

"Maybe I don't want to be her friend." I say, running my fingers through my hair.

"I'll need to think about this. This isn't something to be taken lightly. I will let you know by tomorrow."

"Please say yes." I plead.

"I'll let you know." she says before getting up from the table.

I go to my room and start drafting a list of supplies we would need to get started living in the woods. We would need some sort of tent to live in until we reached our destination…and while I build our house. Building supplies would also be needed. I could use the surrounding trees for lumber but I would need nails, a hammer, and a saw at the very least. We would need some sort of food surplus to hold us over on the days when my snares are unsuccessful. We'd also need some sort of water purification.

Some things we already own such as extra sets of clothes and eating utensils. Still, I'd need to think of a way to transport all of this. There are only two adults and there will be times when one of us will have to carry Posy when she tires of walking. Despite all of this, I still know we could make it. It might mean a few months of struggling but in the long run, it would be worth it.

Most of this stuff will cost money, or some sort of trade. Instead of pacing around my room, waiting for my mother's answer, I decide to be productive. I head toward the fence and check my snare line. I also set up additional snares in new locations. I collect blackberries and then head to the strawberry patch, pleased to find the berries are now ripe. The mayor likes these and will give a good price. I find myself excited for the first time in a long time when I start to realize that one of my dreams might actually be able to come a reality. After a few hours, I head back to make deliveries. I drop off a bag with 3 rabbits in it to Prim. I still haven't forgotten about taking care of them. This should hold them over until Katniss returns.

I then go to the mayor's house to deliver the strawberries. His daughter, Madge, answers the door and exchanges pleasantries, asking me if I'm excited for Katniss to return. I manage a smile as I tell her yes. She gives me more than usual for the berries. Normally I'd mind, thinking of it as charity but I have supplies to purchase. My last stop is the Hob, to search for things on my list and to trade. I find someone with a good-sized tent. It's modest with a few holes that could easily be patched. I ask the man to hold it a few days, until I have enough to pay for it. I easily find a hammer and two small handsaws, which I get a good bargain on. I ask the man working if he had a large supply of nails and he told me he could wrangle some up in a few days, whatever that means. I take the remaining rabbit and the partridges I shot with my bow home for our family meal. I give my mother my game bag and head outside to the rain basin to wash up.

The next few hours are spent with the family, eating dinner and talking about our days. I don't dare ask my mother about her decision in front of the little ones. I'll inquire after they are sleeping. Those final hours pass slowly. I can barely sit still. Once Posy is tucked into bed, I walk back into the main living area and hear my mother calling me in the kitchen. My heart starts pounding as I take small steps to the kitchen. Her answer will decide my future. I don't dare say anything. Instead, I wait for her answer.

"I've thought about it and my answer is yes." she said cracking a smile as she said the last word.

"Thank you." I say with a sigh as I pull my mother closer for a hug. "Thank you so much. Everything will work out, I promise."

"I know. I trust you. You've been going into those woods long enough to know what to expect."

I take some time before turning in to tell her about the supplies I've acquired and more about my plan. When I've told her everything, I then make my way to my bed. As I lie beneath the covers, I can't help but smile. Finally, we'll be safe and free from the Capitol's reign over us. I'll never have to step into a dark mine. My little sister will never experience the panic and fear associated with Reaping days. Things are finally starting to go my way…and I like it.

* * *

**Gale is planning a big escape. You will find out soon if he is successful or not!**


	3. The Escape

**Thank you reviewers! Glad you are enjoying it so far! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

I spend most of my waking hours in the woods or at the Hob over the next few days, readying myself for our escape to the woods…to freedom. My extra snares I placed throughout the woods caught enough game for me to afford the tent and building supplies. My mother uses some scraps to patch the holes at night while my brothers and sister are sleeping. I use that time to pack the things we will need to take with us.

Earlier that evening during dinner I played a little game with my siblings…or at least that's what they thought it was. I asked them "If you could only keep three of your belongings, which would you keep?" After carefully thinking, each one of them took turns tell me their lists. I took note of each object so I could locate it and pack it away.

I still haven't told the children we are leaving yet. I don't like the fact that I need to keep secrets from them but it's for their own good. I can't have one of them blabbing about our plan. If that happens, I'll be hung for sure. I've already planned out the night of our escape. After dinner, I will sit down and talk to my siblings with my mother. I've even figured out the words I would say to them. I only hope they won't hate me from dragging them away from the only world they've ever known to live in the unfamiliar woods. After answering their questions, they will lie down until midnight, which is when we will run.

One of my biggest fears about fleeing the district is the possibility of being caught. This led me to expand my plan. After hours of thinking, I finally came up with a solution I am quite proud of. It's an ambition plan, but doable and it will erase any chance of being tracked. I plan on blowing up our house. The idea came to me two days ago when I was required to go to orientation at the mines. I knew I needed a way to wipe us off the grid…what better way then to fake our deaths? While in the mines, I managed to swipe a few sticks of dynamite and fuse wire from a supply box and shoved it down my pants. I know the explosive power behind this device and know it will turn the contents of our house to ash.

For once, I discover some positives about living in the Seam…something I wouldn't otherwise find. For starters, our house is littered with coal dust, embedded deep between the floorboards from my father and the miners that lived there before. As soon as the fiery spark reaches the dynamite, my house will be blown to smithereens.

It also helps that Seam residents are regarded as the lowest of the low in our district. There will be no investigations about the explosion. The government will sort it out as bad luck and be on their way. Why spend money to investigate people that don't matter, in their eyes at least.

When I finished packing, I crawl into bed. As I lay under the covers, I can't help but think about how this is the last time I will fall asleep in this district. I find myself getting sentimental, something I have only felt when thinking of my father. I think about how I will miss the Hob and the tenants I have come to known. Without them, I wouldn't be here today, especially Greasy Sae. She was the first person that traded with me, when none of the other vendors would. They were wary of a 13-year-old boy wanting to trade, thinking I was some type of informant for the Peacekeepers. Luckily, Sae took a chance on me and finally convinced the others I was harmless.

I'll also miss hunting in the woods with Katniss and all the secret places that only the two of us know about. I'll miss her in general really. She's why I have to leave though. I can't stay here and watch her love another guy. It would be too much to take. I wouldn't be able to handle her blowing me off to spend time with him, because I know that's what will happen. It's what always happens when someone starts a new relationship.

I push the thought of her out of my head because I need a good rest. Tomorrow night we leave this district for a new life.

* * *

"But why do we have to leave?" Posy asks as she sits between my brothers on the couch.

"Because it's not safe for to be here anymore." I tell her, sitting on a chair across for them.

"So we're never coming back?" Vick asks.

"No, Vick, we can't."

"But what about my friends? Can't I at least tell them why they won't see me around anymore." he rebukes.

"Vick, no one can know we are leaving. If someone finds out that we're out there, we will be in a lot of trouble." Vick's face drops, clearly upset about having to leave them behind.

"Vick it will be ok. You'll have me." Rory said standing up then sitting next to him. "And Gale can teach us how to do cool things in the woods. Remember how we always said we want to go out there with him. Now's our chance." he said slinging his arm around his brother's shoulder.

I am touched by Rory's actions, helping to make feel Vick feel better and it seems to work. I mouth the words 'thank you' to Rory to express my gratitude. When the questions are over, I tell them to sleep for a little so they won't be tired later. Luckily, none of them put of a fight. I sit at the table, and my mother joins me handing me a mug of tea.

"That went well." she says.

"What if they end up hating me for this?" I ask her.

"They're not going to hate you, Gale. It's natural for them to be feeling this. It's a big change for them. Once they realize why you are doing this for them, they will love you for it."

"What if my plan doesn't work." I ask nervously. My mother reaches out her hands and takes one of mine in both of hers.

"Whatever happens, we will manage to make it through. We always do. There may be some struggles along the way but I know that we can do this." she says with optimism.

"Thanks Mom." I say.

"You sure you don't want Katniss to know?" my mother says out of the blue.

"Mom, no one can know." a say with a long exhale.

"It will break her heart when she arrives home tomorrow and hears the news."

"She'll be fine." I say with finality. My mother stands from her chair and leaves the room. I remain in my spot and wonder about how Katniss will handle the news. To be honest, I hadn't thought about it until now. She'll be sad when she discovers I'm no longer here but she will get over it. She's overcome a lot of tragedy in her life. What's one more thing to add to the list?

I spend the next few hours going through the bags, making sure I have included everything we will need. At 11:40, I wake my family and assemble them in the living room. I tell them to walk to the opening in the fence. My mother knows where it is after showing her the location yesterday. My mother takes a large bag and hoists it on her shoulders. Rory and Vick take their schoolbags, which are stuffed with extra clothes. I hug each member of my family and tell them I will see them soon.

Once they leave, I set up the explosives, one in my bedroom, another in the living room, and a third in the kitchen. I then twist the fuse wires from each stick of dynamite together to create one central line that I will ignite at the entrance of our house. I inspect my work, making sure everything looks perfect. I can't afford for this to go wrong. When I am confident that it is correct, I take my bag and the tent bag and carrying it a hundred feet away from the house, resting them by a tree. I'll need a good running start so I'm not caught in the explosion. I return to our house one last time with a book of matches in my hand. I strike a match along the strip and hold the flame to the coil until it catches fire. I then run to my supplies and stare at my house, waiting for a reaction. It only takes a minute before my house ignites in a fiery explosion, creating a loud boom in the process. Planks of wood litter the ground and flames engulf what is left. I take my things and run to meet my family. It's difficult with the added weight but my adrenaline keeps me going.

I find my family on the other side, having already crawled under the space. I carefully hoist the bags over the fence before climbing under myself. Rory comments how he could see the light from the explosion all the way from here and as I look back, I can see a billow of smoke rise above the tree line from where our house used to be. I lead the way, taking the path Katniss and I used to travel. I take them by the lake showing them where I would get the fish I'd bring home.

We keep moving, knowing that it's important to make as much ground as possible. After 3 hours, I can see my younger brothers slowing their pace, undoubtedly exhausted. Posy expired an hour after passing the lake and I have been carrying her since. I transfer her into my mother's arms and then set up the tent. As soon as the structure is raised my family climbs into it and I close the opening. All the kids complain about the close quarters but they stop after I tell them to quit it. I'm tired and the last thing I want is to hear their whining. I close my eyes and let the sounds of the forest lull me to sleep.

* * *

** The Hawthornes have made it out of District 12! What do you think will happen next?**

***not my best chapter...next one will be better :) Let me know what you thought.**


	4. The Woods

**Hello to all my lovely readers. This chapter features a time jump...almost 5 years into the future. Didn't want to spent a lot of time on the Hawthornes establishing themselves in the woods...eager to get to the Galeniss ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4

(About 5 years later)

Sometimes it hard to believe that we are still surviving out here in total freedom. I'm happy to say that my family is thriving. No longer are my younger siblings skin and bones. They actually look healthy and they are happy too. Rory and Vick have really taken to hunting and I find that I'm no longer the sole person to feed our family. Rory's bow skills are equal to Katniss' in my opinion and Vick's snare skills surpass my own. Even Posy helps to gather different berries that grow wild in the meadow.

We have a nice house, one that I've put a lot of work into. When we first came to the woods, we had to stay in the tent while I built our house. It was difficult work but at least it beat working in a dark mine. The house started small, with just a kitchen area and a living area. As time progressed I added one room here and there until there was enough for each of us to have our own room.

An interesting thing about the section of woods I have chosen is that we have a few neighbors dispersed throughout. They are people that also longed for freedom and decided to escape, some coming from far away districts. They all have their own craft and I've traded with them when I needed something.

Despite everything, there is still a piece of me that fills empty, a part of me that will never be whole. I miss her more than I ever thought I could. Today is especially hard. It is her birthday. As I sit by the stream with my legs soaking in the water, I think about what we might be doing if I had remained in District 12. We'd be in the clearing by now, eating a breakfast of bakery rolls and blackberries. I always made sure I had enough squirrels on that day to get a good trade from the baker. We'd then head down to the lake for some swimming, something she always enjoyed. I kick up some water from the stream that I currently am wading in, finding it insufficient. I want to be with her, my body submerged in the cool standing water as we race across the lake. I want to make her one of those stupid dirt cakes I always used to make her and stick a candle in it for her to make a wish. I want to tell her I love her and kiss her. All of that is impossible. She's hundreds of miles away.

As I return to the bank, I retrieve my shoes and slip them on my feet before heading home. When I enter my house, it appears empty. I sit down at the table and let my mind wander as I think about what her life is like now. She has to be happy. She has everything she could ever need. Her family has a nice, big house in Victor's Village, Prim is safe, and she no longer hunts because she has to. It can now be more enjoyable for her. I then wonder if she's still with Peeta Mellark. She probably still is. They have a unique bond from surviving the Hunger Games together. That and the fact that everyone loves that guy. Why wouldn't she love him too? I place my head in my hands and take a few calming breaths and then rub my eyes. When I come back to reality, I see my mother standing in the doorway from the kitchen, staring at me.

"What's wrong?" she asks, joining me at the table.

"I miss her." I tell her. There is no need to mention her name. My mother understands exactly whom I am talking about.

"It has been a while."

"Almost five years." I reply.

"You could visit her."

"Mom, I'm _dead_. There's no way I could show my face there. I'd be arrested."

"Visit her in the woods. I'm sure she still goes there."

"The chances of her being there the same time as me are pretty slim, don't you think?"

"Go spend a few days there. You can stay at the house by the lake."

"What about you guys?"

"We'll be fine." she reassures me.

"I'll think about it." I say giving her a hug before retreating to my room. I close the door behind me and lay down on my bed. I think about my mother's suggestion to return to the woods outside of District 12. It wouldn't be too difficult and I could make good time since I will be traveling by myself. I could get there in about 2 days. It doesn't take me long to decide that seeing her is worth the journey. Even if our paths don't cross, it will be nice to visit the woods where I learned about whom I really was, where I was free to truly be myself.

I inform my mother about my decision after dinner and she approves of my going. I tell her that I'm leaving first thing in the morning. She says that she'll explain to the kids that I was venturing into the woods, not giving details about where I am going. This would prevent my siblings from trying to follow me, something I wouldn't be surprise of them doing.

That night, after the kids fall asleep, I sort through the things I'll need and pack them into my backpack. I turn in and get the much-needed sleep I'll need for the day ahead of me. I position myself towards the window in my room so the early sunlight will awaken me before allowing myself to doze off.

The sunlight filters through the trees onto my face, indicating it is time to rise. I'm fortunate that my mother is the only person awake when I emerge from my room. Upon seeing the empty living area, I grab my bags and quickly take them outside. I then return to say goodbye to my mother. She hugs me tightly and wishes me luck. Then, I am on my way.

I make my way through the forest, using the sun's position in the sky to guide me back towards District 12. As I stride through the woods, I think about what I will say to her if I do in fact see Katniss. I run hypothetical conversations through my head, analyzing the different reactions she could have from discovering that I'm still on this earth. I know she'll be happy about me finally escaping from District 12. She's listened my rants long enough to know I could never been happy if I stayed there. There is the possibility that she could be mad for me not letting her know about my master plan. I'm sure she'll quickly forgive me once she sees that I'm not really dead.

I walk until sunset, taking breaks along the way. I set up my tent and climb inside, letting my mind wander until I fall asleep. When I wake, I am met with less than cooperative weather conditions. I peek outside my tent to find a steady rain falling. I don't let this hinder my journey. After packing my tent, I carry on, trudging through the dampened soil. Large droplets of rain collect on the leaves above me before crashing onto my body, soaking every inch of me. I don't give up. I need to reach her. I alternate between running and walking, hoping this will lead me to my destination sooner. It doesn't seem like the rain has any intention of stopping for the day.

I manage to reach the lake house by early evening and the first thing I do is get a fire started. The temperature has dropped and my drenched body has started to shiver. After a flame sparks, I strip my clothes, wringing them out by the doorway and hanging them to dry. I sit on the ground placing my body as close to the fire as I can get without burning myself. The warmth of the blaze hits my skin drying the beads of water that have collected on the surface. When the water has wicked away, I change into my spare set of clothing, which has remained dry inside my pack. I collapse on the mattress, exhausted from the day. I think I covered even more ground than yesterday. As tired as my body feels, I know it was worth it. I could see her tomorrow and hold her in my arms, something I have been longing to do for ages. I could find out about her life and see if I could be a part of hers, maybe even taking her with me. A smile spreads to my face. I could take her away from District 12 and the Hunger Games. Maybe she'd even let herself fall in love with me and we could live the life I've always imagined. Tomorrow everything could change.

* * *

**Next chapter will have the reunion of Gale and Katniss. Any predictions about what will happen?**

**Expect another update sometime this week since this chapter was short.**

***Also, started another story called Dotted Lines. Check it out and let me know what you think. Chapter 1 is up and Chapter 2 will be up today or tomorrow. **


	5. The Reunion

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! Here is the reunion chapter...Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

When I reach the clearing, I see her, sitting on the rock where we used to meet…our rock. I keep myself hidden, walking a little in from the tree line to get a better look at her. I stop when I am as close as I can get without blowing my cover.

The Katniss I see before me is not the same girl I left behind five years ago. Her vacant stare and somber expression overwhelm me and I begin to wonder what has happened to her since I've been gone. These woods used to revitalize her from the bitter reality of District 12. If she is this emotionally dead out here in the place where we used to smile and laugh, I fear to think about how she is faring inside the limits of her district.

She brings her hands to her face wiping away what has to be tears, and then pulls an arrow from her sheath, using the tip to scratch something into the rock in front of her. I take a deep breath and begin to walk towards her, unsure of what I'll possible say or do once I reach her. My presence seems to go unnoticed as she continues to move the arrowhead against the stone. It's not until I'm about 10 feet to her that she quickly picks up her bow next to her, loading it with arrow in her hand and aiming it straight in my direction. It seems the hunter in her hasn't left completely. Her muscles tense and her mouth drops open when she sees me standing there, only a few feet of space between us. I advance towards her and she takes a few steps back, her arrow pulled taut against the bow. I start to think that she's questioning my existence, wondering I'm real or just memory, a ghost walking among her. I take longer strides, closing the gap between us and knock the bow and arrow out of her hands. Before she can get too far, I take her right hand and place it over my heart, letting her feel it beating in my chest, showing her I'm really here. I study her face, and can hear soft, steady breaths escaping her mouth. She then starts groping my body as if to check that I'm real, not some figment of her imagination. Once she is convinced, she buries her face into the center of my chest, letting out a cry of relief. My arms immediately wrap around her, keeping her close to me. Her breath permeates through the fabric of my shirt, warming my skin with each exhale. That yearning sensation returns, attacking my heart with each passing second. God, how I've missed her.

"I thought you were dead." she murmurs into me, the vibrations sending shivers down my spine.

"That was the point." I say quietly.

"So you left?"

"Just like I said I would." I respond, reminding her of all the times I talked about leaving. She pushes away from me turns away from me, taking a few steps forward. I stay where I am, waiting for what comes next. She clasps her hand over her mouth and a gurgling sound escapes her followed by a high-pitched gasp. Whatever she is thinking is clearly upsetting her.

"Katniss." I gently call out, wanting to make sure she is ok. She turns to face me her face emanating hurt and betrayal.

"You were supposed to take me with you!" she exclaims, pushing me backwards. Tears falls down her face as she pushes me again. I lose my footing on the sloping hill and fall to the ground, my heart pounding out my chest. This was not the reunion I was expecting.

"You left me here!" she gasps, falling to her knee, covering her face.

"Catnip." I mutter, crawling closer to her. She doesn't respond or even acknowledge that I'm there. I repeat my nickname for her again, burying my face to hair falling down the side of her face.

"You said I could come with you. All those time, you said 'we'." she wails.

"I didn't think you would want to come." I said.

"Why not?" she says, turning her head so her face is a mere inch from mine. I lower my gaze, focusing on the ground below us.

"I thought you were happy." I say, playing with a patch of grass between us.

"Why would you think that?" she asked, demanding an answer.

"I saw you with him…and the interviews after. You looked happy."

"You of all people should have known that it was all just a lie. You can see through anything in the drop of a hat."

"Everyone said you were in love." I say, defending my judgment.

"And when did you start listening to what everyone says." Katniss says, standing up and walking back to the rock. Not even I have an answer for that. I've always had my own opinions, never relying of the views of others. How could I have been so wrong about something so important?

"So you're not with him?" I ask cynically as I approach her. I'm not sure which answer I want to hear from her. If she answers no, then I am right about everything. If she answers yes, then she is free. Maybe I could finally have a chance. Screw it; of course I want her to say yes. Why should I let my pride get in the way of that?

"I'm still with Peeta." she says glaring back at me, knowing I asked that question in spite of her.

"I think I've proved my point." I say before I start walking away from her back into the woods. I expect her to come after me, shouting fiery words at me like she always did when I made her mad. She must be planning a more stealthy attack because it's difficult for even me to feel her presence around me. When I reach the tree line I whip around to take her by surprise but I she's not even remotely close to me. She's back on our rock, staring out into the valley, just as she had been when I first saw her.

I can feel the rage racing through my veins, igniting my whole being. What the hell could make her lose her fighting edge? She'd always been a fighter, always resilient when faced with adversity. How could one little comment crumble her into this fragile shell of a person? I stride across the distance between us, my jaw clenched in reaction to the emotions held inside of me. I don't wait for her to react or even acknowledge me before I start my rant.

"Wake up! This isn't you!" I shout at her, getting right into her line of vision so there is no way she can ignore me. Her eyebrows raise and it's evident by looking in her eyes that I have scared her with my tone. I doubt that anyone has spoken to her like this in the time since I've left. It wouldn't surprise me if her mother was still too concerned in dealing with the loss of her husband to notice anything wrong with Katniss and Prim is too gentle to ever raise her voice. Maybe yelling isn't the best approach but I am not going to baby her either. I sit down beside her in the space I always used to occupy when we'd meet each other all those years ago. I look over to find her looking back at me. Perhaps I finally got through to her.

"What happened?" I whisper, nervous about what she is going to tell me. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I reach over and take her hand to know I'm here for her. She tells me about how her mentor, Haymitch, convinced her to feign her love for Peeta as a way to get sponsors. After the Games were over, Katniss and Peeta were forced to stay together to appease the President after they pulled that stunt with the berries. He didn't want the citizens to get the wrong idea about why they did this. Some people saw it as an act of rebellion.

She then tells me about how taken the citizens were with their relationship and how the country came to take a real interest in the star-crossed lovers, even in the years following their victory. About 3 years ago, they were forced to get engaged and were married, with a lavish wedding thrown in the Capitol that was televised throughout the country. After hearing this explanation, it's easy to see why she's so unhappy. She's trapped in a marriage with a man she has no romantic feeling for. She also has to mentor tributes from our district and watch them as they meet their death by the hands of other tributes in the Games. I now have a better idea about what her life has been like over the past 5 years but I cannot say I fully understand it. The information she has divulged is only the tip of the iceberg, with many other experiences she has yet to tell me.

Katniss turns away for me looking up the sky, for some reason unbeknownst to me. When she faces me, her expression is a lot more somber.

"I should be getting back." she says letting her legs fall down the edge of the rock. I can tell by the way she grips onto the edge with hands that she doesn't really want to leave. I slide my body off the large piece of stone and stand in front of her, pressing the front of my legs into her shins to prevent her from leaving too abruptly. She leans towards me, and I do the same until our foreheads are resting against each others.

"Come with me." I whisper my plea. She's silent for a while and I am beginning to think that maybe she is considering my offer. Her hands leave the rock and she braces my shoulders. I can't help but notice the way her hands are trembling.

"I can't." she whispers back.

"Katniss, I already messed up. I'm not going to make the same mistake again." My words seem to only upset her more. Her breath hovers up and down trying to control the tears that are now falling down her cheeks.

"I wish I could Gale, really I do." she stammers out.

"Give me one good reason why you can't come with me." I ask as I too try to control my emotions. Her hands slide from my shoulders to my chest creating two rivers of electricity running through me before gently parting me from her. She turns her arm over, palm up and then takes my hand, moving my fingers over her skin until I feel her soft, delicate skin replaced with a solid square shaped patch under her flesh. I think I have a pretty good idea of what this is but I ask her anyway.

"What is this?"

"It's a tracker."

"Why do you have it?" I ask with anger. The Games are over. Why on Earth would she still need to have this in her arm?

"A few victors were plotting a rebellion and the Capitol found out. They inserted these into all of our arms to keep tabs on all of us…make sure it doesn't happen again."

"So they know you come out here?" I ask with worry. The woods are prohibited. "Katniss you can't do this, it isn't safe." I say clutching her arms. "If they found you out here—"

"Relax, Gale. I have permission to be out here now…as far as the lake house. One hundred feet past there and my tracker alerts them. The Peacekeepers will track me down and arrest me. That's why I cannot go with you. They'd find you and your family. I couldn't have that." she said, her voice wavering.

"I can't leave you, Katniss." I sputter out, burying my face into her shoulder, relying on the fabric of her shirt to soak up my tears. I feel her arms wrap around my torso, comforting me as it finally strikes me that there is no way I can save her.

"You have to." she says, as if she has accepted it already.

"What if we could find someone to remove it." I think out loud.

"They'll know if it has been tampered with. Even if we could, there's another reason why I can't go with you." She releases me from her embrace and digs her hand into her pocket. She pulls out a small rectangular piece of paper and hands it to me. I turn it over and discover it's a photograph of a little boy who couldn't be more than a year old. Once I figure out why I am holding this, I drop to the ground. The boy has both his parent's features, perfectly represented: Peeta's blonde locks, Katniss' eyes and nose. This child is a product of Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen.

"No." I whisper, still in shock.

"I named him after you." she tells me which makes my heart sear even more.

"You didn't want children." I say, still baffled as to why she had kid in the first place.

"I know." she says sitting next to me with a frown. "That decision wasn't up to me."

"Peeta?"

"No, President Snow." she says, taking the photo back from me. "Gale, Peeta would never force me into that." This makes me regret my accusations. I listen as she continues to speak.

"It's funny though, how your mind can change. When I was first pregnant I convinced myself that this was just to keep the peace. I promised myself that I wouldn't get too connected…that he was just another Capitol creation. Things changed though as I got bigger and I could feel him inside of me. I knew that I'd loved him before he even arrived in this world." she says with a small smile.

"He's beautiful." I say wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"I worry about him…about his future…about what they might do to him."

"The reaping?" I ask.

"That or something worse.

"What does Peeta think of this?"

"He worries too, sometimes. He tells me not to let it consume my life though."

"That's good advice." I watch as she wistfully looks out into the woods. I can tell she longs for them and the freedom that is found there. She's trapped though and there is nothing I can do about it. She rises from the ground and mumbles something about having to go. She quickly collects her things and runs towards the woods. I gather my belongings and run toward the trees she just passed. I run our usual route but she is nowhere to be found.

"Katniss!" I shout out into the forest. There is no response. Defeated, I start for the lake house where I'll be staying the night. I'll leave tomorrow. There is no reason for me to stay here any longer.

When I reach the lake, I strip my clothing and dive into the water. The cold liquid penetrates every pore, rousing my senses. It's still late spring and the water temperature shows. After a minute, my body adjusts to the water and it feels refreshing. I swim a few laps and then have a floating contest with myself. I look up at the sky and the treetops that frame the lake. We don't have anything like this in our part of the woods, just a small stream. I had forgotten how much I've missed this place and the memories it holds. I wouldn't even know how to swim had it not been for Katniss. I laugh when I think about how stupid I must have looked when she started with me, a tall and lanky boy of 13. She teased me about how I looked more like I was drowning than swimming when I swam my first lap on my own.

When my body tires of swimming, I leave the water and decide to catch some dinner for the night. I manage to snag two fish on my line and then cook them above a small fire in the fireplace. I spend the rest of the night thinking about her, coming up with ways to save her and thinking about what I should have done long ago. I could kick myself for not hearing her side of The Hunger Games before I escaped to the woods with my family. When I've exhausted every option, I extinguish the candles on the stone mantel and lay on the mattress that rests by the wall. I cover myself with my blanket and close my eyes, hoping she'll stay out of my dreams. I need a break from her, if only for one night.

* * *

**Intense chapter, wasn't it? Lots of angst! I know you are probably wondering where it can go from here but I have plans ;)**

**Would love to know what you thought of this chapter. I spent a lot of time figuring out how their meeting would go down and the things they would say to each other.**

**Review ;)**


	6. The Next Day

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Here's where I give you a shout out: ShortySC22, rayleen14, MockingjayFlyingFree, Ellenka, Skatious, DefiantGrey, To be a rebel, AliceW, Txcutee, and No name. Loved all the feedback I received...keep it coming!**

**Here is the next installment...enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

When I wake I am surprised to find Katniss lying beside me, with her face just inches from mine and her arm wrapped snugly around my torso. I have to pinch myself to convince myself that this is not a dream. I then wonder when she arrived here and how long she's been asleep. I wrap my top arm around her waist and pull myself even closer to her so that our bodies are touching. She shifts slightly but it wasn't enough to rouse her from her sleep. I hold onto her like she's mine and kiss her forehead.

_'This is how it should be.'_ I think to myself. '_Me and her, safe in the woods, together.'_ My eyes struggle to fight the tears from forming when I think about how I have to leave her here. I fight through my emotions. The last thing I want her to do is to see me cry. Instead, I think about how lucky I am to have her beside me. I take in her peaceful expression and how beautiful she looks in this moment. I think about how close our bodies are to one another's and how our lips are only an inch or two apart. With a simple movement my lips could be on hers. I could kiss her without her ever knowing, finally being able to feel the softness of her full pout. It would be too tempting and I don't think I'd be able to stop myself. I would surely wake her and have to face the consequences of my actions.

Besides, she's married with a kid. Morally it's wrong for me to even think about it, but my brain can't help but go there. There's no hurt in it really. They are just thoughts, not actions. Everyone has thoughts like these, all that matters is that you don't act of them, which I have no intention of doing, so it's fine that I fantasize about her ripping my clothes off of me and me doing the same, finally realizing our carnal need for each other. I imagine what it would sound like to have her moan my name as I thrust myself deep inside her. My imagination has gotten the best of me and I can feel my arousal pressing against her thigh. I peel myself away from her and adjust myself before standing up.

I quietly make my way out of the house and remove my shirt and pants before diving into the lake to cool down. My body cuts through the water as I propel myself from side to side to redirect my blood flow to other appendages. When I've finally gotten myself under control, I return to shore and locate my clothing. I slide my underwear away from my body and then dress myself in my dry garments. I return to the cabin and find her still sleeping soundly. I lie next to her with only a few inches between us. I hate to wake her but my curiosity of her appearance is gnawing at me.

"Katniss." I whisper, sweeping a few loose strands of hair off her forehead. Her eyes flutter open and she greets me with a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't get to say goodbye yesterday. I didn't want to miss you before you left."

"I'm glad you're here." I murmur.

"Me too." she replies. She's quiet for a while before she speaks again. "Gale, what's it like out there?"

"No." I tell her. Why would I gloat about my life in the woods, a reality for me that she will dream about for the rest of her life? That would be cruel.

"Please."

"What good would that do?"

"Since I can't physically go there with you, I was thinking that you could take me there with your words." I find her statement ridiculous. Everyone who knows me know that I don't have a way with words, her included. Words have never been my friend; they have betrayed me on many occasions. They abandoned me on every time that I came close to telling her how I really felt about her. I'd plan out my sentences for days and when I finally was alone with her, they flew from my head.

How was I supposed to use words alone to paint a picture of the woods for her in her mind? Her eyes remain hopeful as she looks to me, waiting for my agreement, mimicking the way Posy would look to me when she wanted me to read just one more story when it was past her bedtime. I wonder if all girls have this look readily available in their arsenal, willing to be used when need be.

"Close your eyes." I instruct her. She does as I say and I scoot closer, my head propped by her ear. I begin describing the route you have to go to get there even thought she has never traversed that far into the woods. After that I describe every detail I can about the area around my house: the small meadow with the willow tree in the middle, the stream with its rocky banks, the heights of trees that surround everything, the wildlife. When I stop, her eyes slowly open.

"You did a nice job with that." she says with a smile. I'm glad she thought I did. I really tried hard.

"Thanks." I reply. We then spend the next hour filling each other on our families. Prim is doing well and has managed to be spared from the Reapings. She only has two left to go. I update her about my siblings, making sure to tell her about the hunting skills that Rory and Vick have mastered and how much Posy has grown.

"You should see Rory's bow skills. He'd give you a run for your money." I say with a laugh.

"Bring him next time and we'll see if that's so." she says mock glaring at me. My body stiffens. _Next time_. Those are words I'd never considered. Her face grows more serious after seeing my expression change. Her eyes are wondering what could possibly be going on in my head.

"I wasn't planning on coming back." I murmur.

"Never?" she asks, hurt.

"What good would it do? Don't you think it would be better to just leave it like this?"

"Gale, you're a part of me. I need you."

"I feel guilty enough leaving you this one time. I can't go through that kind of heartbreak over and over again." I tell her, hoping she'll understand.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I got you this." she says, reaching into her pocket. She places the long chain over my head and lets the pendant fall to my chest. I reach for it and realize it opens. Inside is a picture of her, smiling. "Something to remember me by."

"I could never forget you." I admit. She takes my hand in hers weaving her fingers between mine.

"When I came home and saw your house, I though the Capitol did it to punish me for the berries." she quietly reveals.

"I'm sorry." I say, kissing her hair. "I needed to make sure we wouldn't have any Peacekeepers on our trail."

"You could have told my mom…or left a note. All this time, I thought it was my fault your were dead."

"I had to be thorough."

"I wish you would have waited a day." she says, her eyes teary. "I would have gone with you in a heartbeat. Life could be so different."

"How?" I ask, wondering if she has considered what we could be to each other.

"It doesn't matter now." she says wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"What do you intend on doing?" I ask.

"Keep pretending that I'm happy." she says with a sigh.

"I don't want to leave you sad. Tell me what I can do to make you happy." I say to her.

"Hunt with me. One last time." she says with a weak smile.

"I'd love to." I say bringing her closer to me. She leaves the cabin while I change into some more appropriate clothes and then we are walking back to the edge of District 12 to retrieve our hunting tools. They are still there, nestled in their little hiding spots. I set a few snares out of habit along my old snare route before we venture deeper into the woods. Katniss shoots at a rabbit about 20 feet away from her, missing it completely. Her cheeks flush a bright red as she lowers her head towards the ground. The Katniss I remembered would have never missed that target. I walk to her and sling my arm around her shoulder.

"Next one, Catnip." I encourage her. I begin to walk, towing her along with me to a new section of forest. I remove myself from her to scan the area for life. There are a couple of birds in a tree not far away from me. I pick up a stone from the ground, showing it to her as I nod to the tree. She readies her bow with an arrow before I throw the stone at the branch on which they rest. Her arrow takes down the larger of the two. I look back to find her with a wide smile on her face. There's the Katniss I know and love. The girl with the sharp eye and straight shot. She finally looks alive again; strong just as I remembered her. I run to the bird and bring it back, holding it by the arrow.

"I believe this is yours." I say dangling it in front of her. She takes it from, the smile still on her face as she removes the arrow and places it in her bag. We fall into our old pattern of hunting and soon both of our bags are filled with game. We return back to the lake house and prepare a meal using the game we shot and the plants we've gathered.

"Why'd you stop hunting?" I ask her as we sit down to eat.

"What makes you think I stopped?"

"You missed a shot in the beginning. You never missed that shot."

"It made me miss you more." she reluctantly admits.

"I'm sorry…for everything." I apologize for what seems the millionth time. It doesn't ease the guilt that's eating away at my insides.

"It's fine." she murmurs.

"No, it's not fine, Katniss. What the hell was I thinking, leaving you here?" I ask, pulling my hair in frustration.

"You did what you thought was best for you."

"And what about you? You're right; I left you here. All those times we've talked about being a team and I just left you. How can you even stand to be in the same room as me?" I shout before hunching over. She kneels close to me and swirls her hand in circles on my back. "You must hate me."

"I don't hate you." she coos to me.

"Katniss, I heard what you said yesterday."

"I don't hate you." she repeats herself. "I _am_ angry with you for leaving like that but I understand. You had your family to think about. You knew my family would be fine since I was named victor."

I don't dare tell her about my own selfish reasons for leaving. Admitting that would reveal my true feelings for her. Before I can think too deeply about that, she interrupts me.

"I should be getting back soon. Peeta's worries if I'm in the woods for a long time."

"Stay just a little longer." I beg her as I take her in my arms. I need to feel the warmth of her body next to mine one last time.

"I have something for you." she says, pulling herself away from me. She locates a bag in the corner of the cabin, one I hadn't noticed before. She places the bag in front on me and kneels beside it. "Things for your family. I picked up some things from the shops in town…stuff you probably can't get out in the woods." she says.

"Catnip, you didn't have to do this." I say with sincerity as I rifle through the bag. Some of the contents include candy bars, bakery bread, medicine, new clothing, among other things.

"Tell them hi from me and that I miss them." she says.

"I will." I can feel my chest tighten as I realize that goodbyes are in order. She stands and I follow suit. She closes the gap between us and wraps her arms around my torso.

"Goodbye, Gale." she whispers.

"Goodbye Catnip." I say, returning her hug. After a few seconds, she removes herself from me and heads toward the door. I involuntarily step towards her.

"No, stay here. Don't follow me." she says with sadness in her eyes. I walk a few more steps towards and can feel the hurt emanating from her. She walks back inside the doorway and places her hands on my chest, slowly backing me up to the stone wall.

"Stay." she commands me, not removing her hands from me until I nod my head. She quickly leaves and I heed her warning. I choose to count to 200 so I won't be tempted to track her. I then collect my things. I can't stay in these woods any longer.

I begin my journey from my old home to my new home, where my family awaits.

* * *

**Don't worry, this isn't the last you've seen of Katniss and Gale together. Next chapter will involve Gale's journey home and him dealing with his current situation. Expect a Gale/Hazelle convo for sure.**

**Leave some love :)**


	7. The Homecoming

**Thanks reviewers for your kind words! As promised here is Chapter 7 (can't believe I'm already on ch. 7 btw). Enjoy!**

**For everyone that loves Hazelle Hawthorne as much as I do...this one's for you! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

It takes me longer to make my way home than it did for me to return back to the woods near District 12. There is nothing to look forward to, no anticipation about what could be. I'm returning empty-handed. I really thought there was a possibility that I could have returned with her by my side.

With each step I take, I can feel the locket pounding on my chest with a heaviness that is overwhelming. I pause to tuck the locket under my shirt hoping this would make a difference. The thumping sensation is gone but I can't say I am at ease. I can now feel the metal against my skin reminding me of her. I don't want to be reminded of her. I want to forget her. I want to forget what I did. In a rather brash moment, I whip the chain off my neck and let out a frustrated grunt as I throw it into the woods beside me. An overwhelming guilt overcomes me and I feel as if I'm abandoning her again.

"Catnip." I whisper as I run in the direction I threw it. My hands move over the foliage as I try to undercover it. The more I search, the more frantic I become. It takes me the better part of an hour to find the locket. I rest against the base of a nearby tree and clutch the round disk of the locket in my fist. I place the chain around my neck and let the locket fall against me. I close my eyes and take comfort in it, knowing a piece of her is with me.

After taking a few controlled breaths, I reach down and flip the latch to open it, revealing her image. I feel fortunate that at least the image is a smiling Katniss. I wonder when the photograph was taken, what made her look so happy. I wonder if I could ever make her that happy. Maybe I could if I could find a way to get her out here, remove that stupid tracker. I'd even bring Peeta and her son with us if she would smile like that at me.

* * *

It takes me an extra day to get home. Upon opening my front door, I am greeted by my three younger siblings clinging onto me.

"Whoa, what's this?" I chuckle, still surprised.

"We missed you, Gale." Posy said.

"I expect this much from you…but not the boys."

"What, can't a guy miss his big brother?" Rory asks, slinging his arm around my shoulders. I catch my mother watching us in the doorway to the kitchen, her arms crossed with a smile on her face. Her expression becomes more serious when I have her attention, silently asking me how it went. I shake my head as I try to drown out my sibling's endless questions about my journey.

"Kids, why don't you go outside check the snare line and the berry bushes." she suggests. The only way I can get them out the door is to promise to tell them everything at dinner. I settle on the couch and my mother is soon by my side.

"Did you find her?" she asks, taking my hand.

"Yes." I mutter.

"How did it go?"

"Not good, Mom." I say, choking on my words. I collapse forward into her arms, finally releasing the tears that are long overdue. As she comforts me, I wish to be young again, to feel my body nestled against her like I used to do when I was upset as a boy. It must look ridiculous seeing a petite woman try to soothe a man of my size and stature. I remove myself from her and rest my back against the couch as I stare off into the distance, trying to figure out where to start.

"It was hard to leave her there."

"I'm surprised you returned alone."

"I tried…she just couldn't…" I trail off looking towards the ceiling to thwart my tears. "They put a tracker in her arm after there was some sort of rebellion from some victors. We wouldn't have made to the edge of our woods before they realized that she was making a run for it."

"I'm sorry." my mother says, rubbing my shoulder.

"And that's not all, Mom. She's married to Peeta Mellark." I tell her, my fury bubbling inside me. It becomes too much and I feel the need to unleash my anger and some way. I spring up and grab a nearby footstool. "Those assholes made her marry him!" I rant as I throw the stool at the stone mantle, causing a leg to fly off. "They have a fucking kid together!" I continue.

"Gale!" my mother snaps at me. I'm not sure if she's madder at my outburst or my cursing. She was never one for either of them.

"You know what I hate the most. She named her kid after me…her poor friend that was blasted into bits by the Capitol. That's the other thing. She thought it was her fault I was dead. If I couldn't feel any worse about leaving her, now I find out that she blamed herself." My mother leads me back to the couch and sets me down. She wears a curious expression and my eyes follow down to where she's staring. Somehow in all the commotion, it managed to free itself from its hiding place. She takes the pendant in her hands and opens it.

"Still beautiful." she comments.

"She'll always be beautiful." I add. My mother looks at me with sympathetic eyes. "I love her so much."

"Did you tell her that?" she asks. I shake my head. "Why not?"

"It wouldn't have done any good. She's married and I was leaving."

"Happily married?" my mother asks with raised brows. My eyes widen when I realize what my mother is saying.

"Married is married." I say, repeating words I've heard her use before.

"What about her? Did she seem to share your affections?"

"I don't know…maybe. I really can't tell if it was that or if she was just happy to see me alive."

"Maybe both."

"She seemed more relaxed around me. Didn't try to put up any walls when I was near her."

"Perhaps she finally realized how special her relationship is with you."

"Mom." I exhale with an eye roll.

"It's true. I saw it; everyone in the Seam and Hob saw it. We all knew it was a matter of time before the two of you would realize that you were more than just hunting partners." My mother takes my hand to get my attention. "You were meant for her Gale, and she was meant for you."

"Maybe back then. It's different now. Complicated."

"So there's no hope?" she asks.

"A lot of things would have to happen Mom." I say easing up off the couch. "I'm going to lay down before dinner. Think about what I'm going to tell the kids. They are expecting stories."

"Try not to be to hard on yourself, son. You couldn't have known things would turn out this way."

"Thanks Mom, for listening." I say giving her one last hug before walking down the hallway to my room. I collapse onto my bed and close my eyes to get some shuteye before tonight.

* * *

"Gale, wake up!" Posy says bouncing on her knees as she shakes my body.

"Pose." I groan. "Jeez how old are you again?"

"Nine." she answers.

"Well, maybe you should act like it." I say, swinging my legs onto the ground.

"Just wanted to hear your stories." she said with a pout. I can tell I've hurt her feelings.

"Sorry, Posy. I'm just so tired." I say wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"You can be a real meanie sometimes."

"Meanie, hmm? Haven't heard you call me that in a while."

"I missed you a lot." she says, changing the subject.

"I wasn't gone that long." I tell her.

"A whole week. I don't think you ever been away for that long."

"Well I promise it won't happen again. I'm here to stay." I say, pulling her in for a hug.

"Good." she says, content. "Now come on! Dinner's ready and we want to hear everything!"

* * *

I hate lying to them, I really do but I also love seeing the way their faces light up when I recount what "happened" in the woods. Lucky for me, I have plenty of stories from my times in the woods outside of District 12 that I haven't told them yet. I find myself happy for the rest of the evening, forgetting about the girl that has plagued my mind.

It isn't until bedtime that my depression returns. I miss her. My bed feels too large; she would fit so well beside me. She's hundreds of miles away though, lying beside another man. What I would give to be Peeta Mellark right now. She might even be happy with me. I try to resolve her feelings for me during my trip back. She seemed to welcome my proximity to her, allowing me to hold her close to me. I'd never even hugged her before, with the exception of our goodbyes in the Justice Building. Maybe my absence finally made her realize how she really felt about me.

Part of me curses myself for not revealing my love for her. There were times that would have lent themselves nicely, allowing me to show her without words, something I've never been good with. My lips on hers would have been enough. She might have even kissed me back.

Maybe I should just forget about her. It would be for the best. There are girls around my age that live out here, having also escaped from their respective districts. I'm sure I could easily find someone. I've seen the way a few have grinned when we cross paths. Who's to say I could not eventually feel for one of them what I feel for her? I quickly sweep that from my mind. She's all I want, all I need.

I close my eyes and wonder if she's thinking of me right now. I grab onto the extra pillow beside me and clutch it to my chest, pretending it is her. Pretending she is with me in the woods. A grin reaches my lips as I drift off to sleep with the image of her in my head.

* * *

She afflicts my dreams, turning them to nightmares instead. Each time I drift off there is a brand new scenario of me trying to save her. I try to cut the tracker out of her skin and she bleeds to death in my arms. I take her with me deep into the woods where the Peacekeepers find her and execute her. Those are some of the horrific images seared into my brain.

On the third time I wake up, I find the weight of someone on top of me, pressing their palm against my mouth.

"Pipe down!" I hear hushed warning spoken my way. I recognize the voice as Rory's. I stop my failing and shouting out her name. Rory lets go of his restraint on me and sits with his back against the wall. I prop my pillow against the wall and do the same.

"You wanna tell me why you were shouting Katniss' name out in the middle of the night."

"Nightmares."

"All of a sudden you're having nightmares about Katniss Everdeen?" he says rather slyly. "You went back, didn't you?"

"No, that's ridiculous."

"You're lying." he refutes.

"Yes, I did." I reply. I know there is no use in lying at this point.

"Thought as much. You got a little sloppy with your stories at dinner. Retold the one about the black bear."

"Shit." I reply, realizing it wasn't my first time telling that one.

"It's ok. Don't think the other two caught on. So I'm assuming you ran into her."

"Yes, in the woods."

"So…how'd it go?" he asks elbowing me in the ribcage.

"Horribly. She's married to Peeta. Has a kid with him…all brought on by the Capitol."

"Sucks. Did she mention anything about Prim?" he asks curiously.

"Not much, she's managed to escape the Reapings. Why do you care so much about Prim?" I ask, taking off guard by his random question.

"Oh, come on, like you didn't know! I had the biggest crush on her growing up." he says with a laugh.

"So that's why you were always begging to come with me every time I had to deliver something to the Everdeen house." I say with a laugh, now grasping my brother's childhood affections.

"Bet she's more beautiful than ever." Rory says. I can't help but laugh when I hear him gushing about Prim. "You have to take me with you next time."

"I'm not going back." I tell him. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Why not?"

"Because there's no reason. She has her own life now, even if she is unhappy. I could never be anything to her."

"She's still your friend."

"I can't be near her. I don't know if I'd be able to control myself around her. It was bad enough this time." I mutter.

"Maybe it's because you haven't been laid in 5 years."

"Rory!" I exclaim as I go to smack the side of his head. He jumps off the bed with a chuckle as he dodges my attack.

"What it's true and don't even try to deny it. You haven't even looked at any of the girls out here."

"This conversation's over." I tell him as I flatten my pillow and lay down on my bed.

"Well if you change your mind, I know several girls that would let you have them." he says with a laugh before closing my door. Great, now I my family concerned about my sex life. Something definitely needs to change…soon.

* * *

**Lots of Hawthorne conversations. Hope you liked this chapter full of Hawthornes.**

**Let me know what you think of the story so far. Feel free to make a prediction! **

**Also, I've never written a story for Gale's POV. How do you think I'm doing? Is there any facet of Gale I haven't touched upon or one you would like to see in future chapters? Let me know ;)**


	8. The Little Cabin

**Thank you to my loyal readers/reviewers. Loved hearing your thoughts! Here is the next installment in the story. :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

My mother wakes me up after having slept in too long. Last night was rough; I'm not sure how much sleep I got, but it definitely wasn't enough. She reminds me of the errand I need to run today: to deliver the cloth she dyed for the family from District 8. It's a long walk, about 7 miles each way. I eat lunch and change my clothes, replacing the locket around my neck. I feel an attachment to it now. It makes me feel that she is with me in some way.

As I walk through the woods, I can't decide whether I enjoy or loathe the solitude out here. The tranquility is nice. The sounds of the forest are peaceful ones. On the other hand, being by myself makes me reflect on things, most dealing with Katniss in some way. I push her from my head by counting the number of footsteps I have taken. When I reach number 376, I'm so far away from reality that I don't realize that I've knocked into someone else on the path. She lets out a gasp and I clutch onto her so she doesn't hurt herself.

"Gale." she says with a sly smile. I find it odd that she'd know my name. I've never seen this girl in my life.

"Careful there." I say.

"You were the one that ran into me." she says with a raised brow.

"Where you off to?" I ask, trying to make small talk.

"To see Rory." she tell me. It makes sense now how she knows my name. I'm sure Rory's told her all about me. "My sister's asked about you. Maybe you could stop by sometime." she blurts out.

"Yeah." I mutter, to appease her.

"Good." she replies before sauntering away from me. I continue towards my destination, not stopping until I reach the Loomis household. I deliver their textiles and stay to eat something at their insistence. Guests are rare occurrences in this part of the woods and they welcome the chance to see a new face. I make conversation with them, telling them about my family and they tell me about what they've been up to. They even show me the loom they managed to hull all this way from District 8. It is quite impressive that they made it here with it still intact. They also show me the small field of cotton where they grow the fibers needed to make the cloth.

I bid them goodbye and begin my journey back to my family. On my way back, my mind drifts back to Katniss. My heart grows heavy when I think of her, miserable in District 12. I pause my walking to sit at the base of a tree. I open the locket and stare at her.

"I'm sorry I left you. I really am." I speak to her as I brush my thumb over her portrait. "You should be here with me." I have no idea why I'm speaking to her picture. Perhaps I'm hoping that she'll say something back, which is impossible. I think back to me waking up next to her in the cabin. It feels like ages ago when it was really only a few days before. I miss her touch and the heat that radiates off her body when she lies close to me. I miss those gray eyes staring back at me, communicating every emotion running through her.

I resolve that I don't want any of the girls that Rory has lined up for me. All I want is her. I rub my chest over my aching heart, hoping it will provide some relief. My hand comes to a rest as I feel it throbbing under my touch, as if it could rupture at any moment.

"Fuck." I croak as I bear this intolerable pain. I'd do anything to make it go away. I pry myself off the ground and continue home down a route that I don't normally take. I have a reason to take this path today. I walk two miles until I reach a small cabin tucked in the woods. I've heard stories about the woman who lives here…that she has mystical powers. I'm not sure whether or not I believe in them, but at this point, I'm desperate for any sort of help.

The smoke lifting from the chimney lets me know she's home. Not that she would be anywhere else. No one has ever seen her venture out into the world. Maybe she's too frail to leave her house or maybe she knows people will show up when the time is right. I lift my arm and knock on the door three times and take a few deep breaths as I wait. The door swings open and a petite woman with silver hair stands in front of me.

"Yes?" she asks with curiosity.

"I heard you can fix things for people…changed what has happened." I say with pleading eyes, hoping she can help. She waves me in and walks away from the door. I follow her, closing the door behind me. She sits at a table and I take a seat beside her. She stares at me with her hazel eyes, waiting for me to speak first.

"I'm not sure I have anything of value to pay you for your services." I tell her. I then realize there is one thing, but I'd rather not give her that. It's the only thing I have to remind me of Katniss. I swallow my pride and realize that if it will help get her back, I can let go of this one keepsake. "Actually, I have this." I tell her as I remove the locket and hold it in my open palm, reaching it across the table. She ignores me and scribbles on a pad of paper, tearing the top sheet when she's done.

"Gather these and then we will talk." she says, covering the locket with the list. "They all grow nearby." she adds. I replace my locket and leave the cabin with the list in hand. As I collect each item, I feel fortunate for Katniss having shown me all these plants. I begin to wonder if the old lady knew about my knowledge of plants. Things get even more strange when I get to the fifth item on the list: katniss tubers. Was this a mere coincidence or was there a purposeful reason for these to be on the list? I start toward the pond to find them. My eyes can't help from misting over when I dig the roots out of the shallow mud. I can only hope that this lady can actually help her bring her to me and is not wasting my time by completing her chores.

I return back a few hours later with every item on the list fulfilled. I group them in piles on the table before taking my seat. She mentally checks each one off the list. When I have her attention, I begin to speak.

"There's this girl—" I begin.

"I don't toy with matters of the heart." she interrupts me.

"No, it's not that!" I say rushed, hoping she doesn't get the wrong idea about me. "I'm not asking you to make anyone fall in love with me. It's something else. It's about a mistake I made five year ago…about a girl I left behind." I tell her, removing my locket and sliding the opened picture towards her.

"Pretty girl." she says. "Tell me more about this girl…Katniss." I'm caught off guard when I hear her mention her name. I never told her the girl in photo was named Katniss. It takes me take a moment to collect myself before I start from the beginning about how we met and how our relationship grew over time. As I do this, she plucks the arrow-head shaped leaves from the roots of the katniss, sorting them into two piles.

"So when did you realize you were in love with her?" she asks me.

"What makes you think I'm in love with her?" I question her. I never mentioned anything about love.

"I can tell about the way you talk about her. It's not hard to see the affection you have for her."

"It happened when I was 17. We were sitting in the Hob eating soup and a Peacekeeper came up and started flirting with her. Something happened inside of me and I realized that it bothered me, the way he looked at her and played with her braid. I was jealous."

"And you've never told her."

"Timing never was right." I mutter as a stare down at the table. "And then I was really too late so I left. At least I thought it was too late. I thought she was in love with someone else so I faked my death and fled to the woods with her family."

"Seems a little extreme." she comments.

"I was young and dumb and heartbroken. My mind wasn't thinking logically. I thought my shot with her was over. I went back a few days ago and reconnected with her. It brought back all those feelings that I tried so hard to suppress over the years."

"What do you want?" she asks.

"To go back to when we were young. To bring her with me." I say as I twirl a katniss leaf between my fingers. "She's just so unhappy now. She deserves to be happy." I finish as my voice wavers and my eyes water up.

"Dandelions!" she exclaims, out of the blue. "I forgot to add them to the list. Would you mind fetching some for me?"

"Sure." I reply, my politeness taking over. She hands me a cloth bag and I venture into the woods again. I can't help but think that this lady is a phony. She hasn't mentioned anything about helping me and now she's sending me on another errand. I should have known better than to listen to those stories but I'm so desperate for Katniss. Now that I'm alone, I let the tears flow and I continue to walk. I let out my anger as I scavenge, kicking up dirt and throwing small stones into the pond. I pick a few dandelion plants before returning to the house. I'm not going to waste anymore of my day on something so hopeless.

"Oh you found them! Thank you!" she says with gratefulness.

"You're welcome. I better start home; my family is expecting me." I tell her.

"Stay a little longer. Hydrate yourself." she says, handing me a cup. Inside it looks like a greenish sludge. I give her an off-putting look. "Drink up, lots of good nutrient in there." she tells me. I put the cup to my mouth and chug the concoction as fast I can. It's hard to get down but I somehow manage to finish it. I place the cup on the table and then walk with her to the door.

"I hope things will get better with your friend." she says with sincerity.

"I don't think they will." I say with grimace.

"Maybe you just need to take a trip back. Maybe that could make all the difference." she says. I give her a nod before starting back.

About a mile in, I think about what she said, about taking a trip back to 12. What good would it do? She's married; she has a kid. She can't escape from her life. Even if I could get that stupid tracker out her, she still wouldn't leave, at least not the way I'd want her to.

I picture a version of us in my head, holding each other's hands as we run towards safety. I stop her and press her back against a tree, taking her face in my hands as a kiss her passionately. My fantasy rips me far away from reality that I don't realize that the ground in front of me is sloping drastically downward. As a result, I tumble forward through the topography of the forest, hitting bushes, and rocks as my body is hurled. I reach for something, anything to break my fall. My hand screams with pain when I grasp onto a handful of holly leaves, their points pricking my skin. When I let go, I find a few leaves still stuck in my hand. I rip them out, grunting to help reduce the pain. Their points are small but enough to draw blood. I curse when I realize that some of the pointy spines are still stuck in my skin. This isn't the only wound I've suffered from the fall. There is also a gash in my side and blood is starting to wet my shirt. I lift the fabric to assess the damage. It's not too deep but it hurts to touch it. I pick myself up and continue home, still a little shaken.

I'm in idiot for letting my mind wander like that. Shows me what good daydream does…it's only trouble. That scene I pictured will never happen, not in a million years. I'm lucky I didn't hurt myself worse. I doubt my brothers would come this was to look for me. We never take this path.

I reach home around late afternoon and find Vick playing with Posy outside. When I catch Posy's attention, her eyes widen with fear.

"Mom!" she calls out as she speeds into the house. I can only imagine how bad I look, covered in dirt and blood. My mother races out of the house and immediately lifts my shirt in a panic.

"Where on Earth have you been?" she says, exasperated.

"Running errands."

"You should have been back hours ago." She grabs my bad hand to lead me inside and I yelp in grief. She quickly lets go and lightly pushes me forward so I start walking. When I'm inside, I see she already has water on the fire. She ladles some into a bowl and drop a cloth into it. I plop onto a chair and remove my shirt after she instructs me to do so. She wipes away the blood around the wound.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I fell in the woods…about a hundred feet." I tell her. She carefully inspects the area to make sure nothing was punctured in the process. She lets out a sigh of relief, which is promising. "There's something else. I grabbed onto some holly when I was trying to stop my fall." I explain as I show her my hand. She takes her index finger and presses against one of the abrasions causing me to groan.

"Still in there. Get washed up and I'll remove them after." she instructs me. I take a towel outside with me and drape it over the door to the rainwater shower I constructed years ago. I pump the handle to get it started and the water washes over me, removing the impurities from my body as I lather soap over every part of me. When I'm finished, I wrap the towel around the torso and head inside. My mother bandages my wound with the first aid kit that Katniss gave us and then I go to my room to get dressed. I meet my mother on the couch, where she is waiting for me with tweezers.

"Where were you?" she asks me as she removes the first spine. I gasp in agony.

"Errands." I answer her.

"You had one errand, to deliver the cloth. You know I don't like you roaming out there without me knowing."

"I know Mom, it's just…" I sigh. My sigh is quickly replaced by a grunt as she removes another spine. I don't want to tell her where I went. It's embarrassing.

"You weren't hunting. You'd have something for us by now." she comments. I man up and decide to tell her the truth.

"I went to see that lady in the woods."

"The witch?" she questions. I nod. "Gale." she mutters as she shakes her head.

"I didn't know what else to do. Doesn't matter though. They're just rumors…what the other people say. She's just an old lady that needs help."

"What were you expecting?" my mom asks, crossing her arms, looking at me with a raised brow.

"Magic…or a miracle. Something to bring her back to me." I say, resting my head against the back of the couch.

"That bad, hmm?" she says rubbing my shoulder.

"I hate feeling like this. Things could have been different if I had waited for her."

"Even if you did take her, Gale, it doesn't mean you would have gotten what you wanted." she says, being brutally honest.

"I would have had a better chance." I say annoyed. "I'm going to lay down. Today has been exhausting."

I give my mother a hug before walking to my room, securing the door behind me. I pull back my covers and replace them over me. I reflect on my day and regret even stopping by that old lady's house. It's doesn't matter though. I'll wake up tomorrow and things will be the same. Eventually I'll forget about this event. I'll go on with my everyday life, in the woods with my family. Same as always.

* * *

**I think you probably know where this story is going...and I understand that some people might not be down with that. It's what I've planned to do from the beginning though. Let me know your thoughts.**

**Also, leave a review and you will get to vote on how the beginning of the next chapter starts (I will send you a PM with the two scenarios for you to vote on. FYI: You have to be able to receive messages to get to vote). **


	9. Going Back

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a while. Things have been super busy for me but I finally found a chance to write another chapter. Hopefully I didn't lose too many followers over the months that I've been away. I'll try my best to update regularly. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Option 2 won the "vote" for the opening scene. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 9

I wake feeling disoriented and unaware of my surroundings. Everything is blurry coming softly into focus. I feel a cool washcloth being swiped across my forehead in a repeated motion. As the seconds pass, I realize that I'm not in my room safe in the woods but instead back in my room I shared with my brothers in District 12. I then turn my attention to the person taking care of me and realize it's her. It's Katniss.

"Catnip." I croak out, my throat scratchy. My pet name for her is enough to bring her out of her daze.

"Gale." she cries out, collapsing on top of me with her face buried in the side of my neck. "You're…I didn't think you would…" she trails off.

"Is this real Katniss?" I mutter still unsure of what I'm doing here. It's impossible to be here, in a house that no longer exists.

"Yes. It's real." she says sitting up and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What year is it?" I ask her, causing a baffled look to appear on her face. She tells me the year and feels my face, possibly checking for fever. I've gone five years back into my past. I am 18 again. She stands from the bed and I reach out for her to prevent her from leaving. Not a minute passes before my mother is by my side.

"Mom." I say with a long exhale. I'm a little alarmed when I don't see Katniss reappear. I spring up in a panic. "Mom, where's Katniss?"

"She's warming some soup for you. Relax, dear." she says easing me back towards my pillow.

"I'm wet." I say as I discover the layer of sweat covering my body.

"That's good; means your fever is breaking." she responds.

"Fever?" I ask, still confused.

"You've been sick, Gale, very ill. Barely conscious the past few days. You've had that girl worried sick about you."

"How?" I ask. Never have I ever known Katniss to be that distressed over me.

"She cares about you a lot. She's stopped by after school every day to check on you and has stayed with you even longer on the weekend."

"What about the hunting?" I ask in a low voice.

"She's done that too. That girl is quite remarkable."

"Yeah." I agree with her. I feel my body shiver profusely, indicating that the fever is fleeing.

"Let's get you into a fresh set of clothes." my mother says before helping me sit up. I unsuccessfully try to remove my shirt, barely able to move my arms over my head. My mother helps me and discards the soaked shirt onto the floor.

"Can't I get washed up first?" I ask, still uncomfortable with the amount of sweat covering me.

"I don't think you can make it to the wash tub." my mother says.

"No here, just wipe me down." I suggest. She leaves and Katniss returns a few minutes later with a basin of warm soapy water and a small cloth. She helps me out of bed to a chair placed close by.

"Where's my mom?" I ask her.

"Posy's having a meltdown. I couldn't get her to calm down so she sent me in here instead."

"Katniss you don't have to."

"No, it's fine." she tells me. She removes the washcloth from the bowl and starts with each arm. She then moves to my chest and makes her way down my abdomen. Her face tenses as she reaches the edge of my pants.

"I'll do the rest." I murmur to her. I know how awkward nudity makes her. The last thing I want is to make her uncomfortable.

"Let me get your back first." she says tilting me forward so my head is resting against her stomach. She gently moves the cloth across the back on me, pausing once to dip the cloth into the water once again. When she's finished, she rests my back against the chair. She pulls a fresh set of clothes and places them on the bed beside me.

"Katniss, I think I might need help with my pants." I tell her with embarrassment that I'm too weak to do this otherwise simple task. She nods and kneels in front of me, working on the button to my pants. My mind starts to go to a dirty place before I quickly force myself to snap out of this. How dare me think that? Here is my best friend, trying to help me and all I can think of is what I'd want her to do to me in the position she is currently in. Once she's unzipped my zipper, she stands and places her face in front of mine.

"You're going to have to lift yourself a little bit." she responds as her hands take hold of my pants and underwear. I brace the edge of the chair and pull myself up enough for her to bring my pants to my knees. She quite cleverly then uses her foot to slide my pants down my shins until they are free from my body. She hands me the washcloth and then walks to the corner of the room. I work carefully, making sure I don't fall out of the chair or anything. Getting dressed presents another challenge. I can barely get my shirt over my head. My eyes tear up in frustration. What's wrong with me? Why am I this weak? I need help but there is no way I'm going to let her do it.

"Katniss get my mom." I choke out. While she is away, I persist on trying to cloth myself. I work on my underwear and find my arms work a little better than they did when they putting on the shirt. My mom enters the room, just as I reach for the pants. She takes over for me, guiding my arms through the sleeves of my shirt and then helping me with the pants. I sit in the chair as I watch her strip my bed and replace them with the only extra set of sheets we own. She then helps me back into bed, positioning me with my back resting against a pillow against the wall. I'm not sure why she's doing this. All I want to do is sleep.

A calm washes over me when I see Katniss return holding a bowl with both hands. My mother mentions something about checking on Posy and closes the door behind her. Katniss slowly edges herself closer to me, being careful to avoid any spills. She holds the bowl just below my mouth and lifts a spoon to feed me. I want to ask her what happened to me but she continues to lift the spoon to my mouth before I can get a word in. The fear hasn't left her eyes…not yet. On perhaps the 10th spoonful, I purse my lips together. She jams the spoon between my lips, hoping to pry them open. I shake my head. She lets out a sigh as she lets the spoon splash into the broth.

"I want to talk." I demand.

"We can talk after. You need to eat." she stubbornly answers back.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise." she answers. I allow her to feed me until every ounce of soup has been consumed. She then helps me to lie down, pulling me forward before resting the pillow behind me on the mattress. I slowly slide down until I'm lying on my side. She lies down, facing me on the other side of my mattress. I don't like the distance between us. I want her body pressed up against mine like we were in the cabin in the woods. The Katniss before me would never do that. I doubt she has even realized any sort of feelings for me. To her, I am just her hunting partner. I place my open hand, palm up between us. I'm surprised when she laces her fingers between mine.

"What happened to me?" I whisper.

"We started hunting in the woods after school. I noticed that you weren't looking so good. I wanted to turn back but you wanted to keep going. I should have done more to stop you but I didn't want to start anything. The further we traveled into the woods, the worse you looked. Eventually you collapsed and couldn't stand. When I was dragging you back, you lost consciousness. After I got you to the fence, I had to fetch Thom to help me get you home. I've never been so scared in all my life." she says, closing her eyes causing the tears to escape.

"I'm sorry." I murmur, apologetically. While I don't remember any of this, I can perfectly picture myself acting this way. I do let my stubbornness get the best of me sometimes.

"My mom came to examine you. She said all we could do was wait."

"Have I been out the whole time?" I ask her, as I struggle to remember the past few days.

"No but you were delirious and were saying things that didn't make sense."

"Like what?"

"You said stuff about getting out and staying away. I couldn't really piece it together." she says.

"You were here a lot?" I ask her.

"Every day." she whispers back.

"Thank you."

"You'd do the same for me." she says, as if it were nothing. I see an uncomfortable look reach her face and I wonder what it for. I open my mouth to ask but she beats me to it. "You should get some rest."

"You'll stay?" I plead.

"I should be getting home." she replies.

"Katniss, I don't want to be alone."

"I'll get your mom." she says as she starts to sit up. I tighten my grip on her hand to prevent her from getting to far. She sighs looks down at me.

"Gale." she says with a long exhale.

"She has others to take care of. Please Katniss." I beg. She debates internally whether she should stay.

"Fine…I'll stay." she finally concedes as she rests beside me. I rather boldly take her hand back in mine hoping that I'll be able to know if she tries to leave me. We have a staring battle, each of us waiting for the other to close their eyes first.

"Gale, I'm not leaving." she finally says. I believe her and close my eyes. I can't see her but I sense that she does the same.

When I wake up, the filtered sun is shining into my room. Katniss kept her word and is still lying beside me although a new development has arisen. She is clutching my hand against her body, the back of my hand resting beside her heart. I can feel its faint beating as she rests peacefully. The warmth radiating from her makes me crave her even more. I don't dare act on my desires. I know it will only get me in trouble. Instead, I murmur her name over and over until her eyes flutter open. It takes her nearly a minute to fully wake and her cheeks blush when she looks down and sees my hand in hers, holding mine against her. She releases my hand and avoids looking at my eyes, clearly embarrassed. I want to tell her it's ok but I don't want to draw any more attention to it. The situation becomes even more awkward when my mother enters the room. Katniss springs up from the bed and mutters something about having to go.

"What was that about?" my mother says, giving me an accusing look.

"No idea." I say, still in a haze. I still feel a little out of it. "She stayed with me last night."

"I know." my mother says with a small smile creeping up on her face. "Saw her here when I came to check on you last night."

"I'm surprised you didn't send her home." I comment.

"Why would I do that?"

"It wouldn't be the first time you've kicked a girl out of my room." I say, referencing one of the more embarrassing moments of my life.

It was two years ago. Mom had taken the kids to an event at their school and I was home alone. I invited the prettiest girl in the Seam over to my place to fool around in the privacy of my home. My knowledge of when the event ended was off by an hour and my family arrived home just as things were getting hot and heavy. My mother discovered us in the room I shared with my brothers and interrupted us. She stood there looking cross as the girl I was with quickly dressed and left the room. To this day, Posy still asks me what game we were playing that made us make such loud animal noises. To this day, I've never brought a girl home. I grew wiser and learned to keep that at the slag heap…less chances of being caught.

My mom lets out a little laugh, as I'm sure she's replaying the situation in her head. I guess she's found some humor in the situation after the passing of time.

"You could have at least knocked first." I add.

"And why would I need to knock. Something I don't know about?" she asks, folding her arms in front of her.

"No." I say with disappointment.

"You sure?" she asks with a raised brow.

"Mom, it's Catnip." I sigh.

"So?"

"So she's my friend. You know that." I say, trying my best to conceal any disappointment in my voice. I'm not sure if I was all that convincing. All I know is that my mother is giving me a smug look. "Is there a reason you came here?" I ask, changing the conversation.

"You're sick. I wanted to make sure you are doing ok."

"Katniss could have—" I say before cutting myself off. I feel like I've given myself up. She has to know that I feel something more than platonic feelings for my best friend.

"I'll always be your mother. It's my job to take care of you." she says matter-of-factly. It makes me feel like an ass, questioning my mother like that. I keep my mouth shut as she checks my forehead with her hand for a fever. She mentions something about soup and returns with a full bowl. The broth warms me from the inside out. She takes the bowl from me when I'm finished and closes my curtains before tucking me in. It's funny how no matter how old I get, it's still nice to be taken care of her when I'm sick. I'm lucky to have ended up with a mother like her. She mentions something about checking on me later. Despite getting a full night's sleep, I can feel the lethargy sinking in and close my eyes, hoping to recover quickly. Then I can work on the next part of my plan: convincing Katniss to run. I was unsuccessful last time. Hopefully this is a new beginning, a new chance at the life I have always wanted, to be free in the woods with the girl I love.

* * *

**Nothing would make me happier than some reviews to let me know what you thought. ;)**


End file.
